Halloween: Mundane Style
by CoralLautner
Summary: In the spirit of the season a fluffy, short fic about my favourite Shadowhunters celebrating their favourite holiday, but the mundane way for a change! Takes place after City of Lost Souls with canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! In the spirit of the season I decided to fill my midterm break with a fluffy The Mortal Instruments fic that'll probably last about three chapters that's Halloween themed. I should be doing my collection of essays but let's not think about that and enjoy the story! This takes place after City of Lost Souls but there isn't any real plot progression it's just my favourite Shadowhunters celebrating their favourite holiday in the mundane way for a change.**_

JacePOV

I run a hand through my hair, frustrated. Now that Maryse and Robert were in Alicante for official Clave business again, the cooking was left to none other than chef extraordinaire Isabelle Lightwood. I could almost hear the future sounds of mine and Alec's retching.

I lope lazily out of my impeccable room. It was unchangingly neat as always, except with the new additions of Clary's drawings pinned at random intervals. I won't deny the majority of them were of me. My girl was the only one who could capture these stunning good looks and for that alone she should be applauded.

I turn one of the Institute's many corners and smack straight into Alec's gangly frame. He wears a similar grimacing expression.

''Shall we take this walk to our undoubted bout of food poisoning together, young sire?'' I ask him, holding out my arm in offering. He smacks my hand away irritably. Clearly gentle satire was not enough to sooth him about eating tonight. I couldn't really blame him.

On approaching the large, gothic kitchen the smell of warm, spicy soup and fresh cheese rolls assaults our senses. Hmm an enticing smell couldn't be right. Alec and I glance at each other as we reflexively grip the handle of our holstered seraph blades.

The usually perishing, dark hall is warm and alight with the soft glow of candles. Perched at the counter was Isabelle, long black hair pinned with a knife as she idly flipped a magazine. Directly opposite her was the best surprise I could have asked for, even better than edible food. Clary sits atop one of the black stools, her hair pulled messily into a bun with curls escaping everywhere while her hand reaches into a brown paper bag with Carriage Clock Bakery scrawled along it. Steaming bowls of soup lay in front of both them.

''Clary.'' I breathe, not quite as masculine as I'd hoped. She glances immediately towards us, her green eyes piercing. Well actually she was only looking at me seeing as Alec had immediately leaped in the direction of the food.

"Hello Jace." She answers me softly, a hesitant smile lighting her face. I hated that, the fact that she was still unsure of my love for her as if I didn't feel the urge to spring towards her every time she arrived at the Institute and never let her go. I had only myself to blame for that but I vowed I would spend the rest of our lives proving my love to her, if she'd have me. What a scary thought.

I want to move towards her but her bright eyes had pinned me like a butterfly and I couldn't think of anything else.

"It's alright Jace. Go to her. No one is going to think you're a pussy for expressing your love to Clary in a disgustingly ostentatious way," Isabelle mutters sarcastically. "Well at least we'll try not to."

A small portion of me wants to come back with a sarcastic comment but the part of me that constantly focused and revolved around Clary wins out and I stride toward her.

I stand, towering over her and almost melt as she glances up at me from under her lashes. I cup her delicate cheek with one hand, the other brushing a fiery curl out of her eye and tucking it behind her ear. She sighs gently, entwining her small arms around my neck.

''You can close your eyes and think of Hong Kong if you wish." I whisper in her ear.

"Never been there either." She mumbles quietly before pulling my mouth down to hers.

The kiss lasts seconds or possibly an eternity. I'm never conscious of time when my mouth is on Clary's, I am only conscious of the fact that I never want it to end.

"I thought you had a family dinner or something?" I ask her once we finally break apart.

"I did," She gasps. "Jocelyn decided it was romantic at the last second and packed me off here with an overnight bag and a flagon of homemade pumpkin soup."

Whoop go Jocelyn.

"Flagon? Who says flagon?'' I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I say flagon," she retorts defensively "and if you have an issue with my flagon, you are more than welcome to a bowlful of Isabelle's chicken curry." She indicates a pot of bubbling, foul smelling liquid. She turns back to me her pale nose crinkled in disgust. She's even attractive when she's grossed out by something. I thought I was the only one who could achieve that.

I can't help but laugh at her though and soon she joins in. This is what I needed, Clary's company. Her arms are still wrapped around me so I just scoop my hand under her jean clad thighs, cradling her against me momentarily before I slide onto the stool I had just extracted her from and balancing her on my knees, one arm wrapped around her waist for both her safety and my pleasure. She blushes furiously and I grin.

''Get me some soup from thy flagon then woman.''

She reaches toward the flask of soup next to Alec, a questioning look in her eyes. He smiles at her, his teeth dotted with smears of vivid orange.

"It's orange? Bright orange?'' I ask, horrified.

"What colour did you expect pumpkin soup to be exactly?" Clary rolls her eyes at me.

"On second thoughts Izzy I think I'll take my chances with the curry.''

"I wouldn't Jace, this soup is amazing.'' Alec garbles at me, his mouth stuffed with cheese bread.

"Don't be such a baby Jace it's soup! I thought you'd jump at the chance not to have to suffer through my cooking for once." Izzy barks at me sorely.

"I'll have some if you'll spoon feed me." I plead to Clary, my nose nuzzling into her shoulder. She laughs and I'm immediately delighted at the vibration of her laughter before she turns in my lap and slaps me upside the head.

"Nice try Jace but even if demonology lessons didn't expressly cover table manners, I'm sure you managed to feed yourself all the years I wasn't around.''

''How do you know I didn't have a queue of fairies, vampires and mundanes alike lining up to feed me?"

She tilts her head to the side as if appraising me.

''Because you're not that good a kisser."

Alec begins to roar with laughter, food spraying everywhere while Isabelle distracts herself from her magazine long enough to stand up and applaud Clary. Traitors.

**A/N:**_** I know it's fairly fluffy but I did warn you! This won't be a very long fic but there will be some more chapters so make sure you follow/favourite if you enjoyed it! Hope you liked it and I'd love it if you'd review to let me know what you're thinking!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy, read and review!**_

JacePOV

"Why pumpkin?" I ask mildly, bringing another spoonful of warm pumpkin-y goodness to my mouth and revelling in its warmth.

Isabelle is doing some sort of intricate knitting to Clary's curls, claiming it will turn her from average elf to Amazonian goddess. To me it just looks like Clary's been dragged upwards through a rose bush and from the look on Clary's face she feels the same. She still manages to answer me but it's with a grimace instead of her usual wicked smile.

"Jocelyn gets really into Halloween. From the 21st of October to the 1st of November we live off candy and pumpkin related goods."

"Halloween?'' I ask blankly. The word feels unfamiliar on my tongue.

"You know 31st of October, a night of costumes, candy and atrocious Hollywood movies."

"She means All Hallows Eve, Jace" Alec clarifies for me.

"All Hallows E- OW ISABELLE THAT HURT! All Hallow's Eve?" I can tell the word is unfamiliar on her tongue now.

"Same night just without all your ridiculous mundane commercialisation," I wink at her across the counter.

"I am NOT a mundane!" Clary growls at me, her bright eyes narrowing in fury.

I sigh dramatically. "I just had to fall in love with someone so feisty didn't I?"

I can tell this mollifies her slightly because the corner of her mouth twitches despite her furious expression.

"And a feisty mundane at that." Isabelle laughs wickedly.

Clary rises from the stool she's perched on in front of Isabelle and stomps her foot onto Izzy's. Isabelle wails in pain.

"See how universally multi-purpose Converse are Isabelle? Comfortable and a vicious weapon. You don't get that from seven inch heels do you? Now enough Clary Barbie and tell me about All Hallows Eve."

I push away from the counter, grinning lazily and come around to interlock my fingers with Clary's. I discreetly wipe my palm on my jeans before we join hands. They should really create a rune for sweaty palms around your girlfriend. I'd get Clary on it but it's my life's aim to not let her know how much she actually affects me otherwise I would not be the Shadowhunter she fell in love with. Jace Lightwood and sensitivity, ne'er shall they mix.

"That's my girl Clary. Now simmer your little temper down and we'll explain the difference."

She frowns but moves to lean against the counter, unlacing her fingers from mine. That wasn't part of my plan. I'll just have to find another way to subtly touch her. I settle for moving to stand alongside her.

"For us-" Alec begins gravely but I interrupt him.

"For the hundredth time Alec I tell the stories when Clary's around. When Magnus is here and we're recounting some hilarious story that's about my dashing antics, because let's face it all the good stories are, you have my full permission to tell it."

At Magnus' name Alec looks like he's about to be violently sick and pushes his bowl of soup away from him.

"For us," I continue in an equally grave voice. "All Hallows Eve is our busiest night of the year. The wards between dimensions are at the weakest this one night of the year, leaving hundreds of demons into New York City that normally wouldn't even venture."

"Are you being serious? Because I'm certain that's a line from Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"Sabrina the teenage who?"

"You know if you're going to school me in Shadowhunter-ism, I only think its fair I treat you to a few lessons on American pop culture," Clary muses absentmindedly. "I thought this thing about the wards between realms being weaker on Halloween was just a story."

"I'm pretty sure we've been over this Clary, all the stories are true."

"Touché Jace Lightwood, touché."

I grin at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Speaking of All Hallows Eve, Alec and I have to go prepare its only one night away."

"Will you be gone all night tomorrow?"

"No we end up spending most of the night here seeing as the Conclave always has it pretty much covered, but we still need to be ready."

"Good," She says fidgeting with the uncomfortable braid. "Because I have plans of my own for Halloween."

I tighten my grip around her waist. I'm not even sure how my arms ended up there, it just seems to be instinctive. "Do they involve the vampire?"

"Simon," She chastises me, "is involved. As are all of you. We're having a Halloween party.

"We are?" Isabelle looks up from her magazine, interested at the mention of the word party. "Where?"

"Here obviously," Clary explains, "Our only other properties are Luke's bookstore and my destroyed brownstone. Chances are slim either of those will be party suitable in twenty four hours."

"And the guest list?" Isabelle squeals, genuinely excited now.

"Don't encourage her Izzy," I groan. "It's not happening."

"Oh shut up Jace." Izzy snaps. "I'm actually bonding with Clary here, she's finally had an idea I can get on board with."

Clary shoots her a grateful smile. Perfect. Now the two most important women in my life are conspiring against me.

"I was thinking us four, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus, Jordan, Maia." Clary pauses. "Yeah that's pretty much my entire family and friends. You go."

"In case you hadn't noticed my dear Clarissa," I snapped. Why did I have to fall in love with someone more stubborn than I am? "The vampire is in fact a vampire and therefore banned from hallowed ground." Figure that one out.

She untangles herself from me and paces the length of the kitchen.

"The Sanctuary," She smiled smugly. "We can hold it in the Sanctuary."

I would have been disappointed if she hadn't found a solution. Her brain was one of her most attractive features. Still this was going to be disastrous.

"Fine. Alec and I will get some weapons ready for tomorrow and then can we please just get away from these two lonely losers?" I jerk my thumb towards Isabelle and Alec.

"Thanks." Alec grimaces at me.

"Anytime." I call back grinning.

Clary laughs but shakes her head. "Nuh-uh I've got party planning to do. I think it's probably best I stay in my own room tonight too, you know keep me focused on my plan. You clearly don't think it's going to work so I'll need to use all my energy to prove you wrong." She smiles teasingly, a wicked glint in her emerald eyes.

"Claaaarrry" I groan, my voice taking on a whining tone.

"Goodnight Jace."

She steps forward and presses her lips to mine. I slide my fingers up the small of her back and pull the pins from her bright hair, letting it cascade down her back in an effort to deepen the kiss but to no avail. As I've said before she is extremely stubborn.

_**A/N: Next chapter up soon, Halloween party planning galore! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_

_**-Coral**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! In case I don't get to talk to you before it, I hope you have a great Halloween! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I don't really like promoting other stories but if you do like my style of writing and you like Twilight fanfictions then do check out my fanfic Turning Tricks! Thank you!**_

ClaryPOV

I watch Jace leave the room with Alec, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Alec good-naturedly teases him, with a quiet sadness. It's like a heavy weight settles in my stomach each time I have to watch him go, always terrified it's the last time I'll see him. A fact of the Shadowhunter life I'm finding difficult to come to terms with, knowing that every moment you spend with your loved ones could be your last.

Just as they're about to disappear out of view, Jace inclines his head and winks at me. I shrug my shoulders and stick my tongue out at his retreating figure, his head still craned in my direction. He snorts loudly, startling Alec who was unaware of our silent exchange.

I finally tear myself away and face Isabelle. I expect her to be sitting once again idly flipping a fashion magazine but instead her rear end waves at me vivaciously from where she is bent crooked, rifling madly in a cupboard under the sink. I work on fixing the disaster that Isabelle left in my hair as I wait for her to finish. I'm not entirely sure what she was trying to achieve with it but it resulted in extreme and crazy cat-lady frizz. I have to admit though it might be partly my fault. With Shadowhunter training, art classes and a boyfriend not to mention frantic worrying about Sebastian's imminent return and the Heavenly Fire that still courses through Jace's veins, I guess taking care of my appearance has been left on the backburner.

I think back to when I first met Jace almost three months ago now. I was still stuck in the awkward mid-puberty phase with chicken legs and shoulder length carroty curls. I wasn't very far out of the phase but I had made some serious improvements. Training had turned my skinny frame into slim muscle. Unfortunately it didn't help the pancake-chest situation, but that seemed to be making headway on its own. There must be something in the Alicante water because my bright hair now reached to the middle of my back, still with the riotous curls though. Height status remained the same but I prefer not to speak about it.

Izzy finally straightens up clutching a handful of wrought-iron, intricately designed snack bowls.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me Clarissa Fray, we'll need snacks. Now tell me the reason we're having an All Hallows Eve pary"

I think about the true reason for my impulsive decision. How I want people, Jace included, to acknowledge our relationship as a partnership not a dictatorship, how I don't want to be the weak one hanging on their every word about a culture that feels like a clique, how I want to merge our worlds instead of just integrate into Jace's. Even small things like this feel like an empowering victory.

I don't say this.

"I thought it might be fun." I say, blithely.

"Well we've got a lot to cover so let's get started shorty."

I raise one Converse-clad foot threateningly.

If our lives were a movie this would have been the perfect time for a montage, possibly with a Carly Rae-Jepsen backing track. I mention this to Isabelle and receive the look I often get when I mention anything mundane-related, a blank stare.

The party planning begins with a heated conversation between Isabelle and I. I say conversation; it was really Isabelle barking orders at me. I was left in charge of catering and anything art-related like decorations, two things Izzy was decidedly horrific at. Isabelle was in charge of the guest list, the music and the costumes. I wasn't entirely sure how we were going to organise everything but I was certain it would involve a massive shopping trip. Sigh.

I began by creating a mini-portal just to transport me to Luke's. I portalled directly into the hall, so as to avoid alerting Luke and Jocelyn to my presence. I snuck into my bedroom, determinedly avoiding the kitchen and their bedroom. It's always best to avoid mental scarring where possible. I gathered every art material I could lay my hands on, and returned to my bedroom in the Institute where I am now.

I pull a roll of orange crepe paper out of the heap of materials and cut it into long strips. I do the same to a roll of black crepe paper and intertwine them both, creating lengths and lengths of streamers. I turn a rectangle of black fabric into a party banner by painstakingly painting the letters HAPPY HALLOWEEN onto it in vivid orange poster paint. I think about writing ALL HALLOWS EVE but this is my mundane party. I cut black gossamer into random strips hoping it will give the Sanctuary a dark mysterious feel once I hang it.

I am in the middle of laying a length of white fabric on the floor when a hand clamps around my waist. I scream and twist wildly to face my attacker/ghost. Jace.

I exhale slowly doing my best to slow my rapid breaths. "How did you do that?" I shoot at Jace's grinning face, taking a large step back from him.

He points to a thick black swirl on the inside of his forearm, indicating his rune of silence. "You have got to work on your Shadowhunter training Clary. That was a pitiful reaction."

"I can't help it if my teacher isn't up to scratch."

His eyes darken. "You don't think your teacher is up to scratch huh? Maybe you should complain."

"Maybe I should. I mean I wouldn't mind if he was easy on the eye but I wasn't that lucky. I think he has a thing for me though."

"Would you rather Alec taught you? There'd be little chance he'd try much with you. Perks of a gay teacher and a female student. Plus you could talk about fashion and the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars."

At that I crease over double with spluttering laughter. "Where did you hear about Pretty Little Liars?" I choke out, collapsing onto my bed.

"There is no end to my knowledge." He sits facing me, a serious look on his face. I curl my legs under me. "Did you decide if you want Alec to teach you?"

"Hmm," I cock my head to the side, pretending to consider it. "I think I'll stick with my current one. He's very funny. But don't tell him I said that." I stage-whisper the last sentence, leaning toward him.

Jace smiles and presses his forehead to mine. "That's what I like to hear." He closes the distance between our lips. With most kisses you'd expect them to begin chaste and steadily increase but it was never like that with us. With Jace and I passion didn't need to develop, it just was.

His tongue traced my upper lip and I shivered in anticipation. Jace broke the kiss, his eyes a dark, intense gold. "Are you cold?"

I lick my lips in an effort to be flirtatious. It seems to work as his eyes train on my lips, following the path of my tongue. "The opposite." I say, shrugging out of my flannel shirt to reveal the flimsy tank underneath. Jace groans and presses his weight onto me, pushing me back until I'm lying on the bed, him hovering above me. He rests on his forearms, holding himself from crushing me. There's too much distance for me and I pull him down to close the distance. After an intense make-out session, I break apart and wriggle out of his grasp. "This is not helping my planning Jace."

"But this is so much more fun." He whines, his voice muffled by the pillow he's squished into now that I've vacated the bed.

I glare at him.

"Alright tell me what I can do to help then." He pushes himself up onto the crook of his arm.

I'm not really sure art is Jace's thing but I can think of one thing he won't mess up.

I grab his muscular, golden hand and draw him towards me, off the bed. I place a tube of blood-red paint into his hands and direct him towards my white fabric. "You just squeeze and spray. Simple. It gives a bloody effect."

He nods, taking his job seriously. He squeezes the tube viciously, paint sprayng everywhere. He looks towards me proudly and I smile encouragingly. He turns back to the task at hand and I kick him.

Yes you did read that right.

I balance on my left foot and raise my right, crooking my knee and twisting it to the side to ensure maximum impact, just like he taught me and I kick him into his rapidly spreading blob of paint.

He shrieks in surprise and lands face-first, covering himself head to toe in paint. "What was that for Clary?" he shouts once he's spat out a mouthful of paint.

"I was just practising my Shadowhunter training like you said. You might want to do the same that was a pitiful reaction." I sing sweetly, mimicking his earlier words.

He growls and extends his left leg in a sweeping motion, knocking my legs from under me so I land in the paint alongside him.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD!" I scream, half crying, half laughing. He's roaring with laughter and unable to answer.

"It is in my HAIR!" Now I'm the one who's growling.

"Is it?" he asks mock-interestedly. "I don't see a difference."

I prove my point my flinging a handful of paint from my hair to his. His gapes at me in horror and a paint battle begins.

This is how Isabelle finds us twenty minutes later, laughing raucously and shrouded in red paint. There's only one word to describe the look on her face and it is definitely murderous.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**_

_**-Coral**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it means so much to me! **_

IsabellePOV

I feel the urge to smack my hand against my forehead when I thrust open the door to see Jace and Clary writhing around on a mat, covered in red paint.

"Is this what you would call decorating the Sanctuary, Clary?" I shriek at her. It was her idea to have this idiotic Halloween party and now she's floundering around with her boyfriend not doing her fair share. She makes it very difficult for me to like her sometimes.

Clary mumbles, gesturing feebly to a few streamers. Pathetic.

"It is less than twenty-four hours until this party of yours and you are here rolling around-" I begin rapidly.

Jace is twisting a lock of Clary's hair around his finger idly while Clary sighs and closes her eyes. The beginnings of a good rant wasted.

This is going to take drastic action.

I stomp forward, arms extended angrily and pinch both of their ears between my painted fingernails. I drag them forcibly apart, kicking and screaming. Still gripping their ears, I hiss under my breath. "Stop canoodling lovebirds and get to work. If you can't do it together then I will have to separate you two."

They both grumble irritably but agree to my terms. I let them go smiling smugly. I march out of Clary's bedroom; a few of Jace's choicest swear words ringing in my ears.

I move swiftly through the Institute, eager to get a head start on the invitations. They'll have to be personal and extravagant; Isabelle Lightwood does not do anything by halves.

A quick rifle through my desk and I find a blank sheet of paper and a rusty fountain pen. The only sound is that of my pen scratching on the rough paper as I scrawl a list of names hurriedly.

Some of them I'll go in person to invite but for most a quick phone call will suffice. A quick ring of Jocelyn's mobile reveals that she and Luke are "busy" and do not wish to be disturbed until November. Meh Alec is eighteen, that's adult supervision enough.

I think of Simon's geeky smile and smile myself. He's my next invitee and this one is definitely special. Unknown to possibly everyone but Clary (and therefore I presume Jace) Simon and I have been seeing each other semi-seriously and I couldn't wait to spend more time with him again.

I glance down at my outfit and decide I could do with a bit of a revamp before I go to his house. I pull the knife that was pinning my hair and let it cascade in a waterfall of black waves, reaching my waist. A quick coat of mascara and a dash of clear lipgloss will cover make-up, no point intimidating him. I slip out of my flowing black skirt and into a pair of black skinnies and a sequinned halterneck. I slide into my soft red wool trench coat and six-inch glittery black heels.

Sexy but sweet right?

I proceed quickly to the elevator, my heels clipping along the stone floors. I pray no one sees me and for once they don't. Even if they did they'd just assume I was off to a romantic rendezvous with an unsuitable guy I barely knew. They'd be half right.

Riding the subway alone is never fun but I send a quick text to Simon to pass the time.

_Leave the window open xoxoxo _

_Why? It's cold._

_Bullshit. Vampires don't get cold._

_Fine but still tell me why?_

_I'm on my way over._

_Are you ok?_

There would have been a time when his first thought would have been for Clary. It was nice to know I was up there amongst his primary concerns.

_Nope_

_Izzy what's wrong? Where are you, I'll be there in five._

_I was suffocated by mushy romance and felt like getting some of my own. Plus I have a proposition_

_Now that sounds….interesting?_

_Trust me you'll like it. Just leave your window open._

_Now I don't want to. I'm afraid you're going to prey on my innocence._

_Would that be such a bad thing?_

_Actually no, hurry up and get here faster ;)_

_I am here._

I'm standing below his bedroom window when I see the curtains twitch and a flash of pale skin. Simon opening the window.

The whip wrapped around my wrist slithers into my palm and in a flash of gold and black I am swinging onto his windowsill. I manoeuvre quietly through the narrow window, desperate not to wake his mother.

Simon is stretched across the bed in black pyjama pants, his hair still wet from his shower. Oh boy he's shirtless. There goes my concentration.

"What's this proposition you speak of, Lady Isabelle?'' He hops from the bed and stands in front of me.

He's so cute and geeky.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" I huff at him, leaning against the wall in mock exasperation.

He leans forward into me, nudging his knee between my legs. He presses his lips to my neck. Warmth radiates from the spot where he's kissed me and I smile.

"Hello." He breathes in my ear. His tongue traces the scars of where he bit me and I push him away, creating a space between us.

"Hey to you too, now hear about my proposition. I propose-"

"That's so romantic Izzy but isn't that my job?"

I glare at him and continue.

"I propose that you come to mine and Clary's Halloween party tomorrow night," Simon looks disgusted at the thought. "And in return I'll tell people about us."

His eyes light up in excitement. "You will?"

Simon and I's relationship was only a secret because I made it so. It was hard enough trusting him and I didn't want our perfect bubble of happiness popped by making us public.

"I will. Now let's hurry up and make out so I can get back to party planning."

_**A/N: Next chapter will be Isabelle showing them the costumes she's bought for each of them and some last minute party prep! Then it'll probably be the party chapter and the end! Much love for your reviews, favourites and follows.**_

_**-Coral**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's passed Halloween but this story needs finishing! Thanks for reading!**_

_AlecPOV_

I sit in the weapons room idly stroking my bow, lost in thought. I lean against the table that's littered with battle plans and blessed shuriken, breathing heavily as I imagine Isabelle and where she is now. I fish the crumpled list I found in her untidy bedroom when looking for her, out of my pocket and stare at Magnus' name, mouthing it over and over until I progress to speaking it, whispering it feverishly. A tear splashes onto the paper and I sniff hurriedly, fearful of Jace or Clary seeing me like this. I can't help it though when I think of Izzy at Magnus' apartment, her inviting him, him declining and explaining that we'd broken up. Except it didn't feel like we'd broken up, it felt like something had forcefully ripped us apart. I knew what had too; my own foolish selfishness.

I hear the grinding and clattering of the elevator and realise that Izzy has returned, for better or for worse. I go to meet her in the hall, already apprehensive of what she is bound to say.

When I see her she's struggling down the hall with copious amounts of shopping bags, teetering on her heels. I've always expected those things to be a death trap but I have yet to see her stumble. Although she does have a rune of sure footing etched onto her neck, which probably lowers the possibility of her falling.

I lope towards and grapple with the bags in her hands until I'm grasping them in my own.

"Thank you," she breathes, lowering her red hood and revealing her tumble of inky black hair.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, slowly but I think I already know.

"Your costumes of course," she replies brightly, directing me towards her bedroom.

I groan inwardly.

We reach her bedroom and she thrusts open the door, ushering me in. "Invitations go ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I rounded up a reasonable bunch. I invited Simon, Jordan and Maia last night and the rest this morning. Most of them will be here in four hours or so but Magnus is going to arrive in an hour to help us set up that's why I'm getting you into your costume first." She stops rummaging in her bags and winks at me. I force a smile but in reality my stomach is flipping and swirling at the thought of Magnus coming here. It'll be the first time we've seen each other since the break-up.

Izzy shows me an array of objects and materials, brandishing possible costume ideas in my face but I couldn't care less what I wear. Eventually she decides for me and shoves me in the direction of the bathroom with a bundle of clothing.

My thoughts are still full of Magnus as I struggle into something tight and glittery. A jumpsuit? A pair of white leather boots completes the outfit. I straighten and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I'm covered head to toe in rainbow glitter as I'm squeezed into a v-neck jumpsuit. The white leather boots add four inches to my height and I smooth my hands over my legs I realise what she's dressed me as. I'm Magnus.

As I step out of the bathroom Isabelle claps her hands delightedly. I don't think I have ever felt so mortified in my life.

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD" I roar at her. She doesn't jump in surprise which doesn't surprise me in the slightest. She's not the easily flustered type our Izzy.

She just stares at me expectantly, looking almost bored as if she expected this reaction.

"I am not wearing this, it's ridiculous."

Isabelle smiles sweetly. "You're wearing this or so help me Angel I will tell Mom about you and Magnus smashing her favourite vase while you canoodled in the library."

I gulp. "Will you do my hair?"

_JacePOV_

I am Isabelle's next victim.

I have yet to see Alec's costume but when Izzy had stalked into the training room and physically wrenched me from Clary she had hissed in my ear that if I was unwilling to cooperate she'd do to me what she did to Alec. I wanted to both scream and laugh but settled for coming quietly.

She directs me toward her room, her golden whip wrapped around my wrist as she tugs me forward. My thoughts are still full of Clary and I shake my head to clear it. I need to get a hobby.

It doesn't take her long to find my costume and shove me toward her bathroom. I'm not as naïve as Alec and first peruse the clothing before putting it on. I'm not being roped into wearing something delusional.

There is some sort of grey body suit with a black fabric bat etched onto the chest. There's also a long black leather cape, a gold utility belt and black leather head mask with pointed, spiky ears. I haven't a clue what I'm supposed to but it's tight and form-fitting and I think I can pull it off.

Once I vacate the bathroom, Izzy is flopped onto her large bed, long black skirt billowing around her. At my entrance she props herself up with her hand and appraises me. "You make a great Batman Jace."

I arch an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know, Simon told me it was something both you and Clary would appreciate."

I rotate my hips in a circular motion once and Izz shakes her head in disgust. Clary won't know what hit her.

_IsabellePOV_

Clarissa Fray is the most difficult to track down. I've searched the Institute so many times I wonder if she has some sort of invisiblilty or 'hide-from-Izzy' rune marked onto her porcelain skin.

The party is to begin at seven and we're supposed to congregate in the entrance hall at five, fully dressed and yet it's four o'clock and Clary is nowhere to be found. I huff irritably and resign myself to dressing myself first and then finally reigning Clarissa in.

As Shadowhunters we may not be modern pioneers but we know plenty of fairytales and folklore which is why when Magnus suggested Snow White would be perfect for me I couldn't disagree.

I considered going for a traditional, long dress costume but when shopping with Magnus he convinced me to put a mundane spin on it. Apparently putting a mundane spin on something meant making it slutty.

The dress was blue and yellow with a tight navy bodice and cap sleeves, ending in a short flowing yellow skirt which hid mid-thigh, the entire dress adorned in red and white lace. I wore white knee high stockings with red bows which matched the red bow along the bust line of the dress. A red ribbon to hold back my waves, six-inch red patent leather heels and a wicker basket complete it.

A slick of red lipstick and a coat of mascara and I'm back on my hunting Clary case.

_ClaryPOV_

I hear Jace's footsteps before I see them. I can tell by his slow, paced footing that he's looking for something and I pray for once it isn't me. I'm crouched under the large library desk, barricading myself from Isabelle and I don't want Jace to alert her to my presence.

I can hear him prowl toward the desk and then thump I hear him land onto it. Curses. He flattens himself along the wood and leans his head forward until he is bent over the edge of the table, gazing at me. I press my finger to my lips. He winks and disappears.

I still hate seeing him go especially when I haven't seen his costume yet.

Hiding under the desk doesn't do me much good as it's only a moment before the clack of Izzy's heels rings in my ears. Jealousy spikes me in the stomach as I see her long slender legs in stockings sashay towards my position under the desk. She bends to face me her hair tickling the floor. "I think it's in your best interests to come quietly." Izzy hisses and I sigh in defeat.

It isn't until we're in her room and she has stuffed a bundle of leather into my hands that I make a break for it. Unfortunately that whip is like a golden extension of her arm and she wraps it around my waist before I can leave.

She sighs at me. "You'll thank me for it Clary."

I reluctantly strip to my underwear as per her instructions. She appraises me for a moment before nodding and rooting through a drawer. Once she straightens up she tosses a black lace push-up brassiere and matching underwear in my direction. "This will give the girls some lift. I normally would have nothing to fit you but you seem to have _finally _filled out a little plus I bought this when I was twelve and never wore it."

_Twelve_?

I struggle into the underwear but not as much as I struggle into the black leather bodysuit she throws my way next. It fits me like a second skin and I suck my stomach in self-consciously as I pull on the thigh high leather boots. Isabelle then sits me in the seat in front of her vanity table and pulls my curls back so she can fit a black leather mask to my face. As she removes herself from blocking my view of the mirror I see that she's dressed me as Catwoman.

I tug awkwardly on the v-neck collar, urging it to move upwards but to no avail. "Do you even know what you've dressed me as?" I ask in horror.

"Simon." Izzy mumbles by way of explanation, brandishing a hair straightener. With hair this curly it takes a long time to straighten it but one she's finished I've never been more grateful for her constant Clary-Barbie. The straight hair and smoky make-up leave me looking sultry and confident, someone who could stand alongside a Shadowhunter like Jace Lightwood and look like she belonged. I turned to thank her but she was already dragging me toward the door.

We hurry down the hall, her striding confidently in her heels, me staggering awkwardly in mine.

We reach the entrance hall for 5.30 instead of five like Izzy had originally planned but she doesn't seem to mind. I wouldn't care even if she did once I spot Jace. Upon seeing him dressed as Batman I both want to burst out laughing and jump his bones. Batman and Catwoman; Simon really does have a wicked sense of humour.

"You look nice Clary." Alec compliments me.

"If we didn't already know you were gay Alec this would be a sure sign," Isabelle laughs. "She doesn't look nice, she looks smoking."

Jace clears his throat.

"Finally we agree on something Izzy."

He grazes his fingertips along my cheek, before moving to cup it and finally, tantalisingly kissing me.

_**A/N: I thought I'd answer my reviews here seeing as I can't figure out how to reply to them privately. **_

_**RayOfSunshineXOXO: Thank you very much!**_

_**TheDeathlyAngel: Party is up next! Thank you!**_

_**MissRatchet: Yeah I prefer when fics stick to the concept instead of making them all human!**_

_**Make-my-life-a-book: Luke and Jocelyn are having a quiet night in!**_

_**HERONDALEGAL: thank you!**_

_**You-and-I-we-have-the-stars: That means a lot because I find kissing scenes quite difficult to write! **_

_**Fullmetalpassion and lovleydarkness: You two are aweswome!**_

_**Nkiing: I completely agree! Isabelle isn't a ditsy, idiotic character in my opinion. I think she's strong and brave and capable. **_

_**Thank you for all your review! I hazard a guess at two chapters left!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Party time everybody whoop! Thank you for reading! Don't miss chapter five which I also posted today.**_

ClaryPOV

I squeak through the Sanctuary, the tight leather leggings making it difficult to manoeuvre, in search of Jace. We had been separated by a conga line of warlocks a half hour ago and I still couldn't locate him.

I glance around the room as I dodge the fluttering wings of a jiving fairy. The Sanctuary was shrouded in black and orange, veils banners and streamers making it creepy but still with that mundane tackiness. The invitation had been very clear and warned all Downworlders that beverages and snacks can be mundane only. So far everyone seemed to be following the rules I realised as I see two female werewolves downing a glass of coke and rum. There wasn't a blue shape-shifting drink in sight.

I eventually spot Simon's lanky frame through the crowd. I shove my way forward through the teeming bodies until I reach him. We embrace awkwardly as one of his hands is still clamped around Isabelle's waist. I could understand why as a blond pale vampire winks at Izzy, his eyes roving over her.

"Either of you seen Jace?" I shout over the din of _Monster Mash_. Before Simon csn answer the track switches to Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ and the Downworlders went mental. I flatten myself against a nearby snack table but it is futile and I'm soon jostled into the crowd. Owing to my horrible clumsiness I immediately trip over my foot and careen backwards. Instead of smacking off the floor as I had expected, warm and sturdy arms encircled my waist keeping me upright. I twist in the arms expecting to see Jace's grinning face but instead I am faced with an unknown teenage werewolf. It is easy to spot he is a werewolf as he looks just like a human and I know for a fact there are no Shadowhunters here aside from us four.

His eyes are a pale blue while his hair is a soft caramel. It falls into his eyes and he flips it out before smiling at me. "Clary right?"

I disengage myself from his arms before I answer. "How do you know?"

"Well who else could you be?" he laughs softly. "Admittedly you're a lot more attractive than I've been told." His eyes graze my figure and I shudder, feeling an urge to smack him. I make plans to politely distance myself but there turns out to be no need as I feel a hand grip my shoulder. This time I know it is Jace for certain.

"Clary you shouldn't stand so close we wouldn't your latest shower to go to waste by having you stink of wet dog." Jace has made serious improvement when it came to his attitude toward Downworlders so I let this nasty comment slide. This werewolf had it coming.

The werewolf growls angrily but Jace places a hand on the small of my back and whirls me away, into the middle of the dance floor.

"What am I going to do with you? Jace groans into my ear, his hands sliding around my waist.

"Do with me?" I ask indignantly. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Yes you have," he sighs. "You just entice men wherever you go and it's like you don't even realise it."

I snort derisively. It's a miracle Jace is enticed by me not to mention anyone else.

"It's true you know," Jace assures me, waltzing me back and forth at complete odds with the music.

I place my hands on his chest and inhale deeply. He smells like pumpkin. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

I smile before pressing a butterfly kiss to his lips. Jace makes a sound not so appropriate for a public setting and I smile against his lips before eagerly deepening the kiss.

_AlecPOV_

I keep to the edges of the room, desperate not to draw attention to myself. I feel my eyes eagerly searching the room for Magnus as much as I try to force them to stop. It is inevitable I will see him though and I'm almost looking forward to it.

I clock a man staring in my direction from his position by a large pumpkin. If I didn't know better I would say he was a mundane or Shadowhunter, judging by his dark, clean straight hair and plain black t-shirt and pants.

It is only as the man drops a wink in my direction that I see his eyelid is encrusted with glitter and it hits me. Magnus. Magnus dressed as me.

I stride toward him shoving guests out of my way. As I walk I forget for a moment that we had a messy break-up and I'm just eager to be with him. Once I reach him that feeling leaves and I'm left standing awkward and unsure. I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably.

Magnus looks me up and down and smirks. "Interesting costume."

"Don't give me that," I huff. "You knew what I was going to wear. You helped Izzy shop for it."

"There was no need to shop," Magnus says airily. "These were all in my closet. I've worn them frequently," He lowers his voice. "And without underwear."

I swallow. "Are you…are you flirting with me?"

Now it's Magnus' turn to look uncomfortable. "I uh Alec."

I grab my opportunity. "Magnus please just hear me out. I wish I had never done what I've done. I regret it more than anything in my life. I should have never even considered taking away your immortality; it was and always will be your choice. I love you and I know what I've done is unforgivable."

Magnus starts and grips my neck in his hands desperately. "Don't, don't say that because it's not true it is forgivable. You did what you thought was right for us. You made a mistake and since when has that not been forgivable? Never and I forgive you."

I let out a shaky breath and grip the end of his t-shirt, sliding my hand inside and across the smooth flat expanse of his stomach.

Magnus closes his eyes and I breathe in deeply before kissing him full on the mouth.

_**A/N: Tying up some loose ends here I think we're coming to a close! Possibly two or more chapters depending left in this! I want one fluffy chapter of the party where everyone just has some good old Halloween fun and then a closing chapter! **_


End file.
